Father
by Gonzy Rocks Blisters
Summary: Lucius was an evil man, he always was. Draco is fed up, he can't take it anymore. What's a man to do with a gun? Rated for adult themes, One shot R&R!


Yea, this is something just written out of boredom. I thought it was a neat concept, I don't think it's clichéd at all. Maybe the abusive parent part, but who would have thought Draco could be a murderer? I'm sure plenty of peopel have... but anyway.

**Father**

It was time. He couldn't live like this, at all. The fear inside of him had long since melted; it was just a matter of the perfect day. He'd bought it from a man he'd met in Knockturn Alley, he shouldn't have, but it was perfect. He tossed it between back and forth in his hands, staring at each and every crevice, memorizing the shape and the texture. The cold metal soothed his sweaty palms.

He was very nervous, he knew inside he had to do it, but he was very anxious. Everything was set up perfectly, they were alone, even the house-elves were out. It would be over soon. All he had to do was turn the handle.

The door slowly creaked open to reveal a tall boy in nothing but a long camp shirt and satin boxers, his silver hair shaded his eyes from view and his eyes were transfixed on his target. There was something about the boy, he had an aura of hopelessness as if he was possessed. Lucius looked up from his desk, annoyed with the disturbance he glared at his son.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to bother me, boy?" he chastised as he pulled out his wand, "Crucio."

He screamed in agony, his body became rigid as he clawed his face, but never daring to let go of the object he held so dear in his left hand.

The curse was lifted and Lucius laughed as he fought for his breathe. He struggled to keep his balance as he walked closer to the man he was after.

"You won't do that again." He said quietly.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me that?" He bemused and scooted back in his chair.

He had never been like that before, his son always stayed out of his way. The boy never spoke to him, unless he was thanking Lucius for his gifts.

"I'm your son." He said as he raised the object.

"Draco, what is that?" He asked, a look of terror in his eyes.

"It's a gun, father." He said nonchalantly.

"A muggle device, in my house?" He was outraged; he jumped to his feet and banged his hands on his desk, spilling ink over his documents, "Look what you've made me do!"

"Look what you've made me do", Draco mimicked, mirroring the words to himself.

"I'll let that one go", he seethed as the anger burned in his chest, "if you leave now."

"No", he said coolly, "Sit down Lucius, you aren't a man to die on his feet."

Lucius' eyes grew in horror, was his own son going to kill him? No, the boy was merely a coward; he'd never do anything, right? He raised his wand again, but the boy was too quick for him.

"Expelliarmus!" He whispered as if only his wand were listening.

Lucius was now unarmed, and he was too petrified to do anything other than cower, "Now Draco", he reasoned, "What have you to gain from my death? All the money will go to your mother. You won't have anywhere to go-"

"Go to my mother? Go to Mother, really? You think this is about money?" He almost laughed.

"Of course, haven't I been good to you? Haven't I always paid for everything?" He stood up, gesturing to Draco mock adoringly.

"Again, do you think this is about your fucking precious money?" He scoffed, still holding his gun up.

"What else could it be? I've always been a good father!"

"Oh really? I've asked - !" He shook the gun, "I've asked, half of my house, and not even Blaise's father uses the Unforgivables on them! Never!"

"It was for your own good, Draco", He'd advanced to the bookshelves, now pressing his back against it, "You needed to be disciplined!"

"Disciplined? You think abuse made me disciplined enough to get someone pregnant? I've thought about it over and over, and this needs to be done, you don't deserve it."

"Yes I do! You don't understand yet!" He shot back, tears in his eyes.

"I understand enough to know that when my kid is born, I won't beat him when he cries!"

"I've told you, it's for your own good!"

"Was it for Mom's own good too? Was it good for her to be black and blue all the time? Was it good for her to cry herself to sleep?"

"That was her choice!"

"Oh, really? I'm pretty sure you're the one that always beat on her when she told you your Lord had failed again."

"He's your Lord too! You have the Mark!" He pointed to his sons left arm.

"I have a tattoo. I joined the Order, you thought I would be like you. I'm not, I'm better."

"Dra-!" He didn't get to finish. At that point he had pulled the trigger. The bullet landed in his chest.

Only seconds left in his life, Draco walked up to him, "Goodbye, Father." He smiled down on him, reached into his shirt pocket and allowed his letter float to the ground near his Father "You should have told me she was dead."

Lucius only looked up at him, and smirked.

The boy carefully placed the gun in his father's hand and made sure his note was visible.

_**Forgive me. I've been exploring my mind; every crevice is just another reason I should die. I beat my wife to death, her body is under the floor boards in my second sitting room with her should be a red rose bury her with a black one. Burn my body and hide the ashes where no one will be reminded of me. I beat my son. I've used the Unforgivable Curses on him; I only hope that someone can forgive me for this. He is entitled to my estates and fortune. Forgive me. All I can do is ask that some one will forgive me. I was a Death Eater, I stole many innocent lives, I am a murder. I am a thief, I am a traitor. **_

_**Lucius Malfoy**_

Nobody cried at the funeral. Draco didn't even attend, Ginny went into labour that day. Draco begged that his name be Lucius, to start over.

**R&R**, this is a one shot. Plain and simple.


End file.
